


14. Februar

by Schattenspieler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Schwarzer Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenspieler/pseuds/Schattenspieler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock bekommt ein unerwartetes Geschenk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	14. Februar

**Author's Note:**

> The storie is also available in english.  
> Die Geschichte gibt es auch auf Englisch. Das Original ist Deutsch.

Es war kein Tag wie jeder andere – aber es war ein Streit wie jeder andere gewesen.  
Zumindest Sherlock hatte das geglaubt.

~*~

Grau sickerte das Tageslicht durch das dreckige Glas, Kämpfte sich durch den Raum in dessen Mitte ein hagerer Mann stand.  
Geistesabwesend - so schien es zumindest- sah er hinaus.  
Betrachtete vielleicht den Staub, der glitzernd vor dem Fenster tanzte.  
Es waren kleine Dinge die den Tag schöner machten.

Sein Blick blieb nicht an der grünen Tapete hängen, nicht am dunklen Holz, doch an der Schachtel vor seiner Zimmertür.

Sie war nicht klein, auch nicht groß.

Aber dunkel und glänzend. Eleganz auf schlichte Art. Ein Kärtchen, gehalten von einer brauen Schleife, auf dem Deckel. Es reizte ihn. Sie lag da, so unschuldig vor seiner Tür.

Er hatte John nicht gesehen – nicht seit er Gestern wutentbrannt aus der 221b Baker Street gestürmt war.

Am Fenster hatte er ihm nach gesehen, wie er in die Straße ein bog, welche zu Sarah führte.  
Die Nacht, noch den Morgen war er zurück gekommen.  
Doch da war die Schachtel, von der Größe einer gespreizten Männerhand.  
Maschinell hergestellt, teures Papier, kein Logo, kein besonderes Muster - bis auf zwei mattgoldene Streifen, rechte untere Kante leicht eingedrückt doch nur minimal verformt – könnte beim Transport passiert sein.

Mit unbewegter Maske nährte er sich, von oben auf die Schachtel herabsehend. Ein starkes Klopfen – nicht an der Tür.  
Er kniete sich nieder und klaubte die Schachtel vom Boden. Angenehm schwer in seinen Händen.  
Der Schwerpunkt war diffus.  
Schnelleres Klopfen.  
Das schwarze Leder ächzte unter seinem Gewicht, als er sich in den Sessel gleiten ließ, die Schachtel nun auf knochigen Knien ruhend.  
Er hob den Deckel an, die kleine Karte baumelte an der gelösten Schleife, am Rande der Schachtel. Schmale helle Finger schoben Seidenpapier bei Seite.  
Schwarz verdrängte Sturmgrau, als seine Pupillen sich weiteten.  
Mit dumpfem Ton kam der Deckel auf dem roten Teppich auf.  
Das Kärtchen tanzte zu Boden.

~*~

Wie ein Streicheln senkte sich der sanfte Blick auf die Gestalt unter dem weißen Laken. Leise Schritte klangen in dem Raum – kamen umsichtig näher.  
Ein feines Lächeln auf den Lippen und dann – Finger die durch kurzes blondes Haar geisterten.  
Kein Zucken von dem Liegenden.  
Die helle Haut war seidig unter seinen Händen, als er den weißen Stoff beiseite schob, zärtlich aber sicher fuhren seine Finger die Narbe nach.

„Das war ein schönes Geschenk – es hätte kein besseres sein können.“, klang es ungehört in den Raum.

~*~

Er schluckte und besah sich die Karte noch einmal. Fuhr sich durch die schwarzen Locken und dann über das Gesicht.

Fein geschwungene Buchstaben und eine Signatur – mehr nicht.  
Ihm war schwindlig, ein Zittern durchlief ihn. Erfüllte ihn, nachschwingend wie ein Ton.  
Ganz als sei er eine angezupfte Saite, seiner Violine.

Heiß und kalt floss es durch seinen Körper. Wieder strichen seine Finger darüber.  
Kalt und glatt.  
Sie zitterten nun leicht. Und er schluckte.  
„Was tu ich hier bloß...“, fragte er in den stillen Raum.  
Der Holzboden quietschte unter unsicheren Schritten.

'Lestrade... ich muss mit ihm reden. Jetzt gleich!'

~*~

Die blauen Augen öffneten sich nicht. Auch nicht als die Hand aufhörte durch die goldenen Strähnen zu fahren. Weder Worte noch Schritte störten ihn.  
Ihn würde nie wieder etwas stören, dachte der Mann lächelnd und zog das Laken ganz von der starken, doch stummen, Männerbrust.  
Etwas animalisches glomm in den braunen Augen auf.  
Und er beugte sich hinab zu dem Ohr, blondes Haar berührte kitzelnd seine Nase und er roch das angenehme Aftershave.  
„Ach John – sie hätten gewollt dass er es bekommt, nicht? Ich verrate Ihnen ein Geheimnis John.“  
Fast diebisch schien er sich zu freuen.  
„Er hat es sich schon lange und sehnlich gewünscht! Nichts hat er sich so verzehrend gewünscht wie das! Und nur wir – Sie und ich – waren dazu in der Lage es ihm zu schenken.“

Kichernd trat Moriaty zurück und schenkte John einen letzten liebevollen Blick. Dann verließ er den kalten sterilen Raum, mit der Metallliege, auf der John unter einem weißen Tuch ruhte.

~*~

Sherlock brach zusammen als er den DNA-Bericht las.  
Die Welt um ihn blieb stumm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
| Ich schenke Ihnen ein Herz.   
| Nicht meines, sondern eines das Ihnen   
| schon lange gehört.   
| Einen schönen Valentinstag ~   
| In liebe Jim~♥   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unschuldig lag das Herz wieder umschlossen von Formalin in dem Glaskasten, gerade mal von der Spannweite einer Männerhand.


End file.
